Into the Writer's Mind
by Kawaii Seishin
Summary: Ever wondered what Eiri Yuki was thinking? Very Very Bad Language :D
1. Round One

DISCLAIMER: No own Shuichi and Yuki...me sad

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Summary: Let's take a peek inside Yuki's mind when he's at Shuichi's 1st job at Zepp Tokyo (For those of you who forgot, its the episode where Ryuichi is introduced.)

Emotional Yuki

**Logical Yuki **

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

-I knew it! You came here just to see Shuichi

**-No, I just came here to listen to some music**

-But you hate most pop...except Shuichi's...

**-I had nothing else to do today**

-You have that deadline due tomorrow for your story

**-I needed a break**

-No, you love him, don't you, Yuki.

**-What? N-no! Why-or at least how- could I love or even like that damn brat? He's-**

-That's not what your heart told you...remember when you wanted to make your sister leave and you snuggled up to him? Well, for that instant, there was a bond, a 'special connection', or maybe even l-

**-I have nothing to do with that fool**

-Liar

**-SHUT UP!**

-You first

**-Ugh...I gotta start drinking decaf**

-Hell, your right, for once

**-Stop bothering me damn it! Your just as annoying as Shuichi-**

-Ah-ha! You just made a connection to Shuichi! And you said you had nothing to do with him...

**-I didn't, I was just making a reference, that's all.**

-Nope. You're just in denial cause your in love with a-

**-NO FUCKING WAY I AM INLOVE WITH SOME GUY I MET JUST A DAY AGO!**

-I know that...You met him exactly one day, six hours, forty eight minuets and forty-seven seconds ago...forty eight...forty-nine...

**-Go to hell...**

-Ooo! Ooo! He's looking at you! I just knew it! He loves you too!

**-No! He doesn't love me and I don't...Stupid heart! Stop beating so fast! He's a...a...he!**

-Damnit! At least freaking smile or wave! Don't be rude you blasted son of a-

**-Hypocrite...**

-Oh no...he's freezing up. Do something!

**-I know! Leave...**

-Don't you freaking dare! If you take one step outside of this club oh so help me i'll-

**-Too late**

-Damn you, stop moving your feet

**-Make me**

-I will

**-I'm leaving and you can't stop me. Look, that Ryu kid is going to help him. Happy? Now, we depart**

-You're just too scared to admit that you like him! Maybe even l-

**-DON'T EVEN SAY IT!**

-LLLOOO-

**-SHUT UP GOD DAMNIT!**

-VVVEEE-

**-You just won't go away will you**

-The price for being a writer

**-God I hate my life**

-Not since Shuichi came into it...

-Don't get me started...


	2. Round Two

**DiScLaImEr: I LUV YUKI AND SHUICHI...BUT I DON'T LUV THAT I DON'T OWN THEM**

***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(***

**Summary: What's going on in Yuki's Mind when he stumbles on his brother Tatsuha trying to...have fun...with Shuichi?**

Emotional Yuki

**Logical Yuki**

***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(***

-THAT BASTARD SO OF A BITCH TATSUHA! HE IS GOING TO BE RIPPED TO SHREDS IN MY NEW FUCKING NOVEL! HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY SHUICHI! MINE! 

**-He can have him. I don't give a damn what happens to that brat-**

-HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT OUR SHUICHI! QUIT PLAYING YOUR 'I'M THE COOL STRAIGHT GUY' ACT YOU BASTARD! WE KNOW YOUR HOPELESSLY INLOVE WITH THAT KID-

**-His name is Shuichi, not that kid (*realizes Logical Yuki made a Really BIG mistake with the correction of Shuichi's name*)**

-*Smiles* I knew it. We are both utterly, unconditionally obsessed and in love with him, like it or not

-**Or not**

**-**Then why did you correct his name?

-**I'm a writer and I hate misspellings. And he's my friend-**

-If that's what you call a lover, then yes he is a very, very, very, very close friend

**-No, a friend as in he is a friend that is on the verge of becoming a stalker**

-And a lover

**-**_**Right**_**...after I die of course**

_-*Gets evil look in his eyes*_

**-You know I was just kidding...Emotion?**

_-*Still has evil glint*_

**-If I admit I'm jealous, will you stop considering to kill me?**

-Fine *Smirks* But you didn't say HOW to kill you...not CONSIDER it

**-Emotional I-**

-Shut up! Shuichi Tatsuha is looking at you! Say something before I take control of your hand and later be arrested for battery against my brother

**-0_o**

-Just say something...Before I kick your ass too

**LATER**

-Omg He just said your his lover! *Squeals* You guys are going to be together forever and ever! I can just see it now...you two adopting children-what do you think of the names Keisei and Kenage? I was thinking about one boy and two girls-

**-Wait...there two problems with that-**

**One: That is way two early to be considering...uh...that**

**Two: Ayaka**

-I can't believe that you didn't say that you didn't love him! Yay! Your finally getting over you feelings of doubt!

**-Did you not hear me? AYAKA...A-Y-A-K-A...The extremely jealous chick that our family ****forced us to get engaged to her**

-But she's been gone or two years now and-

**-No ands. This is kind of weird to be saying this but I have the feeling with my brother ****around, I'm going to see her very soon**

-You better not break Shuichi's heart...

**-Trust me, that's the last thing I want to do...**


	3. Round Three

Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation, Logical and Emotional Yuki would be so real!

Summary: What's happening in Yuki's mind when he and Ayaka are at Shuichi's 1st official performance.

_Emotional Yuki_

**Logical Yuki**

**-NO!**

_-__YES!_

**-****NO!**

_-__YES! I can't BELIEVE-_

**-****that damned brat-**

_-__declared you're his! *Squeals* How romantic!_

-**Baka! This is very, very bad! Did you suddenly forget Ayaka is fucking standing right next you?**

_-__Actually, I did. Face it, we aren't in love with Ayaka anymore; not even love. It was just lust. It's YOU who needs to forget that tramp._

**-C'mon, I'm not that coldhearted. **

_-__Look in the mirror! You're Yuki, the meanest, cruelest, most neglectful…_

**-*Glares***

- _Anyway, how are you going to react? Are you gonna tell Ayaka to fuck off? Oh! Go run up to Shuichi right now and give him a big, slobbery-_

**-Pervert!**

_-__ I'm not the pervy-perkins here! I was fucking going to say hug him! H-U-G! What did you think I would say? Go up there and make-out or fuck him?_

**-****Okay, One-What the fuck is a 'pervy-perkin'?**

** Two-Why does chocolate make us have horny thoughts?**

** And three-(The answer to your last two questions) Yes.**

_-_ _Sicko…Why'd we have to eat that giant chocolate bar on the way here?_

**-****Getting back to topic, what am I supposed to do about Shuichi now? Confess my undying love for him? *Sarcastic***

_-__ And I thought I was emotional…now you have lust AND love for him._

**-****Shut up! Who said I would even return the feeling? Do not say I did just a second ago because I was being sarcastic. *Growls***

_-__Wait...are you still acting sarcastic? *Has dumbstruck expression on*_

**-****No, I am no longer sarcastic, at the moment.**

_-__But what if you're being sarcastic now and your just reversing what you just said, but then that would reverse 'cause you said you're not sarcastic, but then-_

**-****Ugh…Just shut up…**

_-__Where you just distracting me so you could stop talking about Shuichi?_

-**Um…sure, I guess *Sighs***

-_Don't deny it; you love Shuichi! You nag and complain about how much you hate him and junk, but the more you talk about him, the more you fall in looovvee with-_

**-I am fucking straight, Baka!**

_-__*Sighs* There's nothing wrong with being bi, you know. You can still have those women who throw themselves at you AND Shuichi…just not at the same time of course…Oh shit…Shuichi is waiting to see your reaction. Oh! I know; yell 'I LOV-_

**-****Enough, if you close your mouth then I'll admit I belong to him.**

-_*Squeals* M'kay!_

**-****Speaking of which, how do you think the others will react?**

_-__That kid who's like his brother…Hiro was it?...will probably be jealous, but he'll calm down once he knows you would never hurt him. But everyone else would be thrilled!_

**-****But what about MY family? Toma? My sister?**

_-They'll go insane; who cares? All you need to do is get rid of that whore standing next to you and let me do the work. *Gets lustful gleam in his eyes* _

**-What the hell? They are my freaking family! I can't just leave them behind…except my sister…**

_-Damn you, Logical, and your sympathy. _

**-How about if I get rid of Ayaka-**

_-And admit that you belong to him_

**-Fine. If I get rid of Ayaka and go out with Shuichi…will you shut up?**

_-Make him your lover and you got a deal!_

**-Ugh…whatever…(What have I gotten into?)**


	4. Round Four

Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation, Logical and Emotional Yuki would be so real!

Summary: What's happening inside Yuki when he agrees to be Shuichi's lover

_Emotional Yuki_

**Logical Yuki**

**O()()O()()O O()()O()()O O()()O()()O O()()O()()O O()()O()()O O()()O()()O O()()O()()**

_-Awww…look at the smile on his face. He's so Kawaii when He's sleeping, (Especially in our lap)._

-He should be happy; God, I can't believe that you forced me to agree with being his lover. I mean, c'mon, we're both guys!

_-Ugh…stop mentioning that, your sooo annoying. It doesn't matter if you're a guy and a guy or a guy and a girl, as long as you love that person. *Weird noise* Oh shit…_

**-What?**

_-Oh shit, oh shit, *Weird noise* oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…*Weird noise* Please…just admit that you love him…hurry *Weird noise* before it's too late. *Has scared look on face* _

**-Emoti, what's going on? *Scared as well***

_-Hurry, Logical! Hurry!_

**-Wh-what do I do?**

_-Admit…Admit that- *Turns into a pink light*_

**-EMOTIONAL! OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING?**

_-Too late…OWWWW! *Pink light changes shape to another…Yuki*_

**-EMOTIONAL!**

_-*Pink light takes shape of…another Yuki* _

**-Oh…my…God…**

_-Tah-Dah! *Smiles like an idiot*_

**-Who the fuck are you and where's emotional!**

_-Oh…Emotional is my mommy…daddy…whatever parent he she is…anyway…I'm LOVESTRUCK YUKI! *Romantically sighs*_

**-Oh shit…where the fuck is Emotional?**

_-Mody?_

**-Who the fuck is Mody?**

_-The name I just gave Emotional cause I don't know if Mody's a guy or girl cause technically, Mody 'gave birth' to me._

**-…As I was saying…where is…Mody? (I cannot believe I just said that)**

_-Oh…Mody died._

**-WHAT?**

_-Just Kidding! *Smirks* Mody's in my mind *Taps his temple*_

**-?**

_-IT'S YOUR FAULT! *Glares*_

**-What the Fuck? You're the one who popped out of Emotional's head!**

_-Yeah, but it's your fault! Because you didn't admit that you loved Shu, I have to come out here and help you. I wanted to stay nice and comfy in Mody's mind, but NOOOOO, you had to be selfish…but isn't that Selfish Yuki's job? Oh well…So until you learn to freely admit love for Shuichi, you're stuck with me. _

**-*Winces* And exactly…how long will that be?**

_-A LOOOOOOOOOOONG while, Logi. A LOOOOOOOOOOONG while._

**-Damn it…**

**O()()O()()O O()()O()()O O()()O()()O O()()O()()O O()()O()()O O()()O()()O O()()O()()**

Haha, how did you like it? I know this wasn't my best, but I just wanted to introduce Lovesick Yuki in this part, so yeah…Leave a review and get a free internet cookie! :D


	5. Round Five

Disclaimer: If I had enough money, I would buy Gravitation, and then continue it to be a forever series! Gravitation will never die! Mwahahahahaha!

(_(_(_(_(_

**-Logical Yuki**

_-Lovestruck Yuki_

(_(_(_(_(__  
_

-THAT MOTHER-FUCKER'S-SON-OF-A-BITCH'S-WHORE'S-DICK-SUCKING-ASS-BITING-BASTARD'S

**-Calm down.**

-Calm down? You're telling me to CALM DOWN? How can I freaking CALM DOWN when those MTOHER-FUCKER'S-SON-OF-A-BITCH'S-WHORE'S-

**-All Taki did was rough him up a bit-**

-HOW DARE HE HURT MY SHU-CHAN! THIS IS WORSE THAN WHEN TATSUA-

**-Chill! Fine, if you just shut up, I'll go get the film and throw a few punches-**

-FORGET THAT! I'M GONNA KICK HIS FUCKIG ASS SO HARD, MY FOOTPRINT WILL BE ON HIS GREAT-GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN'S ASSES!

**-Have you been hanging around Profanity Yuki, Lovestruck?**

-Maybe…anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH THAT FUCKER, HE'S GONNA BE A VEDGATABLE IN MY NOVEL AND REAL LIFE!

**-Shut up! Let's just go already; the sooner we finish them, the sooner I can finish my manuscript…**

-Wait, let me grab my gun

**-No. **

-Grenade?

**-No.**

-Butcher knife?

**-No.**

-Pocketknife?

**-Fine! Let's just go already! God, for the first time in my life, I'm wishing that Emotional were here.**

-WELL UNLESS YOU LEARN TO LOVE SHUICHI, THEN YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME! NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE DOOR, OR I WILL KICK IT OVER TO TAKI'S MYSELF!

**-*Scared* Oh…Okay…. 0_o**


	6. SPECIAL: K

Disclaimer: If only I owned Gravitation...

INFO: I got this idea from Kylee Carr

-x-

_-Emotional K_

**-Psychotic-Killer-With-A-Gun K**

_-x-_

**-Why the hell did you give up Ryuichi for Shuichi, baka? Ryuichi knew more people so we could shoot-**

_-This isn't about guns, Killer. Ryuichi was good, but I have a feeling that Shuichi's going to surpass him._

**-Who cares?**

_-Well, for one thing, Ryuichi's starting to slip. It's not noticeable to most people, I can see it. The way he sings, the his movements when he dances, he's slowly crumbling. Another thing is that Ryuichi's annoying as hell._

**-I know he is...but his manager's brother would be so much fun to shoot...**

_-Here's another good thing about Shuichi: He has connections with Yuki._

**-OHMYGOD! TRADE RYUICHI FOR HIM! *Gets rifle* ****LOCK AND LOAD**** BABY!**

_-We can't shoot him now, let's go visit Toma and give up Ryu-kun._

**-When can I fire some rounds, E?**

**-Soon enough...*pulls out his own rifle and smiles deviously*...Toma here we come.**


End file.
